


Please

by elvirakitties



Series: Halloween [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties





	Please

"Please!" Severus leaned against the bathroom door.

Harry finished brushing his teeth. "No." 

"Please, it won't hurt that much." Severus gave him his pleading face.

"No." 

Harry didn't even look. He moved into view the mirror. "Please, I promise." 

"No." Harry turned around. "No." He headed to the wardrobe.

"Please, it won't last long." 

"No, Severus, I'm not poisoning Ron for eating your Snickers. You wouldn't let me do it to Hermione, so no." 

"We can do them both." Severus arched an eyebrow. "It will just make them sick a few days. I will even provide Poppy with the remedy by the weekend." He didn't say which weekend.

Harry turned to face him. "Something to make them hate chocolate?"

"Oh, I know just the one." 

"Fine, I will do it. Ron is expecting me for lunch. I will give them some of those chocolates that Dumbledore keeps trying to pass to us. That stuff is nasty but those two love it."

"They have no taste that is why, except for when they keep stealing our candy." 

"They take it because they believe they can do whatever they want with my stuff." Harry tried to for years to keep them from going into this trunk at Hogwarts, until he learned parselwards, that finally stopped them. "I would put up parsel wards on our candy, but since you don't speak." 

"Maybe ask Bill about a modified ward for our candy?" 

"I will. Now, let go and fix those chocolates."

__________________________________________________________

"No, Albus." Poppy was running some scans on Hermione and Ron.

"Why?" Dumbledore was cleaning up his robes after Hermione graced him with her lunch. 

"Because I told you, I don't know what is wrong." Poppy huffed, she knew what was wrong but she was frankly hoping the three of them might learn a lesson.

"Why?" 

"Albus, I'm a medi-witch, not a healer. I am used to dealing with children, and stabilizing until we can get anyone injured to St. Mungos. They are stabilized, and without knowing what is wrong, I can't heal them. It's been three weeks. The Halloween Feast is tonight, I will need the beds for the students who will surely overeat." 

Ron selected at that minute to show Albus just how unwell he was. "See they can't keep anything sweet down. So stop giving them chocolate and those blasted lemon drops."


End file.
